No
by AccioErised
Summary: Zuko's attempts at getting Katara to agree to go on a date with him.


_**Hi. This is my first attempt at doing a one-shot. Hope you enjoy it! I do not own Avatar.**_

It was a Wednesday and Zuko was feeling lucky.

"Hey Katara," he shouted across the hallway separating the two rows of lockers.

"What!" She shouted back, annoyed.

"Go out with me!" He announced loudly, unfazed by the sniggers other students were giving him.

"No." And she disappeared into the crowd of students rushing past.

"Not embarrassed are you?" Jet snickered at Zuko. The casual shrug he gave in response clearly meant no.

Thursday was terrible. Zuko however didn't think it would ruin his chances.

"Four words: Movie, me, you, together." He whispered into Katara's ear when she walked out of the girl's bathroom. He could feel her eyes roaming up and down his body which he so carefully position in order to give off that cool nonchalant impression.

"No."

Her reply was blunt and it hit him hard, he thought she would have had at least stuttered or hesitated first.

"Come on, please?" He tried again.

"I said no. Don't you have practice now? You're ditching." She looked him straight in the eyes and he could feel his heartbeat quickening.

"I'll run a hundred laps on the track as punishment. Anything for you babe," He flashed his grin, the one that so many girls would die for. She rolled her eyes and stalked off. If Zuko had been watching her closer he would have seen the slight inward turn of the corner of her lips.

Three weeks of continuous flirting and teasing was tiring. Zuko was surprised. Katara's response still hadn't changed, it was still the classic, firm 'no'.

"Still not giving up?" Jet didn't have to be specific; Zuko knew exactly what he was talking about.

"No way man," Zuko mock gasped and pretended to be horrified at Jet's question. Chuckling, he added, "She's special, that one."

"Alright then," Jet replied with a smirk. He glanced at Zuko's confident face. "She might snap one day. You'll regret teasing her so much."

"By snap, you mean snap and say yes?" Zuko said cockily, "give me some credit man; at least she's talking to me when I'm not flirting with her." Giving his best friend a smile, he walked briskly to Chemistry. He was already fifteen minutes late.

Friday was supposedly his lucky day, the horoscope said so.

"Is it hot here or is it just me!" He exclaimed to Katara after gym class and pretended to fan himself with his hand. "Why don't you go out with me?"

"You're so stuck up. No." She glared at him and stalked off to where her friends were waiting. She was tired of him acting like he could get whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. In her opinion, he was an attention seeking, stuck up asshole; but a cute one at that.

'He does look nice after running,' she couldn't help but think. 'Forget that, he looks nice every day.' She could feel the corner of her lips were tugging upwards, she was fuming.

"That idiot," She whispered so softly, she could barely hear herself.

Zuko watched as Katara rejected him for the nth time. His face fell. Friday was definitely not lucky. He hated horoscopes now.

This was probably the most shocking thing she had witnessed the whole year. He was in the library studying, taking notes and all with actual books sprawled in front of him. It was a Friday and five in the afternoon; nobody would be in a library. Even the librarian had sneaked out of the library for a break. Surely he had better things to do like jerk off in his room. What was the world coming to? He looked up and caught her eye.

"Katara," He hissed, "Can you-"

"No." She did not want another date request from him.

"Really, you wouldn't even help little ol' me with chemistry? The one subject you're brilliant, no, perfect at?" He smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. "Damn, you're mean. But seriously, I need help."

Katara narrowed her eyes at him. He wasn't lying. She went over to the table he was sitting at and pulled out a chair next to him.

"I swear, if you try something weird, I'll leave and never talk to you again." She muttered before sitting herself down at the table.

"You're just saying that." He replied cheekily, "I know you won't even be able to bear not hearing my voice for a week."

"As if," Katara shot back, her eyes glinting mischievously. Her competitive nature was getting the better of her. "You try ignoring me for a week, I won't care."

"Sure! If you manage to do that, I'll stop bugging you for another week," Zuko leaned back into his chair and put his hands behind his head, "deal?"

"Deal," one week without any 'go out with me' s from Zuko sounded like paradise to Katara.

"Right after you help me with Chemistry today though." He added quickly with a sheepish smile, "I really need help."

She sure was doing a fine job of ignoring him. Zuko watched her out of the corner of his eye as she got up from her table in the cafeteria to return her lunch tray. She called out to her friends who were still sitting at the table that she was leaving and exited the cafeteria.

"You really overdid yourself this time man. That was stupid." Zuko broke his gaze and glanced at Jet, whose words finally sinking in. Zuko sighed pushed his pate of pizza away. His appetite just wasn't as good these five days.

"Just two more days," Zuko replied a few minutes later, beaming. His optimism never failed to kick in at the right moment.

Katara was actually missing the sound of his voice. She could her him talking to one of his friends just across the hallway.

'Just one more day', she thought. Katara could feel her heart rising just by the thought of him talking to her again. Her friend, Suki caught her smiling into space. Suki scanned the area Katara's gaze was so stubbornly fixed at; she caught sight of Zuko and clicked her tongue.

"You like him, don't you?" It sounded more like a statement than a question. Katara stared at Suki speechless. She hadn't told anyone yet, how could Suki have known? Were her feelings really that obvious? All she could do was splutter incoherent sentences at a smirking Suki.

"So did you miss me?" Zuko sidled up to Katara in the cafeteria.

"We don't talk for a week and the first thing you say to me is that?" She huffed.

"Yup," He answered back, cheerfully.

"Annoying as usual," She muttered, almost jokingly.

"Hey, will you go out with me?" He shouted as she walked towards the other end of the cafeteria.

"Thought you said you wouldn't bug me for another week?" Katara retorted and laughed when she saw Zuko sigh in disappointment and exasperation.

Zuko walked back to his table, a smile plastered onto his face.

"Dude, she rejected you again." Jet teased.

Zuko shook his head; the smile on his face stretched into a full on grin. He couldn't help but think about how Katara hadn't said 'no' to him this time.


End file.
